Electric motors using rear-earth permanent magnets are used in various devices and assemblies, mainly due to their good performances. However, the earth's resources are not infinite and rare-earth permanent magnets are getting very expensive. Accordingly, the reduction of the usage of rear-earth permanent magnets in electric motors is being studied.